Forgotten Freesia
by Yamani
Summary: Omi’s having trouble coping after Esset’s downfall but none of Weiss sees it. Lost in their own problems Omi is left to deal with his alone when he doesn’t want to. The only thing is his problems have a way of making him deal with it.
1. Wilting Flowers

**Summary:** Omi's having trouble coping after Esset's downfall but none of Weiss sees it. Lost in their own problems Omi is left to deal with his alone when he doesn't want to. The only thing is his problems have a way of making him deal with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz characters.

This story has been on the edge of my mind for a while now, and only now have I decided to write out the prelude. Hopefully the next chapter will come freely, as I intend on starting in tonight, but don't put to much faith in seeing the next installment anytime soon, at least for not another week or two. Sorry for the shortness but this only happens to be a prelude, the next chapter should be longer.

**Forgotten Freesia**

**Prelude:**_Wilting Flowers_

The sun was setting. The moon, even though it was still light out, was giving its faded glow from far across the horizon. It was waiting. Waiting like a young assassin was, but at least the moon knew what it so patiently waited for. Quite simply, it was waiting for the bright, annoying, loud sun to depart so that its calm, peaceful quiet that only darkness could settle. Maybe what the young assassin was looking for, what the boy was so patiently waiting for, was not so different from that of the moon.

_Darkness didn't seem so bad after all_

Omi shifted the bouquet of flowers in his hands, switching them from right to left as his blue eyes scanned warily around. Stepping forward he reached out with his free hand, clasping onto the cold metal of an old painted black fence. It was taller than he was, vertical bars like a cage reaching up until hitting a curved piece of metal arching skyward towards the center of the two doors; vertical bars ending with points as if to scare away intruders, though Bombay didn't know of a time when the doors were locked. Vines tangled themselves around the gate, which only showed how much the place was left alone.

The boy gripped harder with his right hand, seeming only because he didn't want to hurt the delicate blooms in his left. He could feel the paint of the metal crackling slightly under the force of his grip, but paid it little to no heed.

The gate creaked and squealed as he pulled it forward, causing him to cringe slightly, eyes studying the ground for a moment. Had he not been gripping the gate he probably would have let his shaking knees buckle. The boy shut his eyes tight felling the urge to just runaway, screaming and yelling. To knock people out of his way, to cause them some ounce of pain he was feeling.

How could they not see him screaming on the inside?

But no Omi Tsukiyono was a quiet boy, nice and polite, who never got mad or upset at anything. At least that's what everyone else believed, what he wanted to believe and wanted to be. Whoever said pain was what made them human? He didn't believe them. If anything it made them inhuman. With all the blood he had shed from himself and others... how could he be human?

The sound of the wrinkling plastic the flowers were so delicately encased in caught his attention and he hastened to ease his grip lest he bruise the delicate lives in his hand. After all, they weren't for him. They were to wilt away with someone else to show how much he really did care.

Straightening up he took a few breaths to calm himself, almost unaware as a hand came on his shoulder giving it some pressure. He didn't need to turn to know who it was, but he did anyway, blue gaze meeting the brown one, ignoring that his own hair was obscuring some of the view.

Again Omi wanted to run, but he refrained. He settled for staring at the other whom was so much taller than him and a few years older, his best friend. It seemed only because he made a promise.

Ken shook his head a little bit, hand still resting on Omi's shoulder, clearly stating that he didn't have to do anything. The younger just bit his lip lowering his gaze to the ground before turning, feeling the hand slide off his shoulder as he did so.

The assassin kept walking, past the vine-covered fence, the sound of dirt grinding under his shoes and sometimes the crackle of plastic or maybe the rustle of a tree. It didn't matter to the golden-brown haired boy, not even the slowly darkening sky or faint whispers from the wind, and not once had he turned back to his friend. He hadn't needed to know that his next glance would mean his friend would once again be gone.

Often times he left like that, just leaving without a word, but by now the teenager was used to it.

Vines had crept up on everything he passed, and every so often would he kick a stray stone sending it scattering down the path. The stone would fall and crack up against the other stones it landed on. Idly, Omi thought the process was almost like Weiss. They were kicked so many times, sometimes taking others down with them. It wouldn't be long before they would crack.

Another step in the wrong direction and everything could fall apart; shatter like fine china dropped from a high distance. He could only hold so much weight.

Omi's footsteps faltered and then stopped all together, rendering him to be just standing and staring, wind ruffling his hair while his blue eyes locked onto the object of importance.

Finally he kneeled, slowly until his knees touched the grass, head lowering as he set the flowers down in front of him, lying before a tombstone. Gently Omi let his fingers run down the stone before slowly pulling off the weeds that tried to grow over the headstone and the name engraved upon it.

Small droplets of water fell from the sky onto him, but the boy paid no attention to it, slowly pulling the remainder of the vines off the grave, before he sat and stared at the name.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly his voice nothing more than a whisper above the now heavy rainfall, but it didn't matter to him that he'd be soaked in a matter of minutes. All that mattered was this, his promise.

Slowly he raised his hand, moving it to touch the almost glassy surface of the stone, wet fingertips gliding listlessly over the name.

Hair was hanging in his face, but he made no move to brush it away, tears marring his visage as he stood up, casting a small glance at the purple flowers on the ground laid ever so carefully in front of the stone.

As he reached the gate, the slick metal gripped tightly in his hand, he turned, casting one last look at the stone and flowers. The name his fingers had so delicately run over remained locked in his mind.

_You always did like gentian, Ken Hidaka._

_

* * *

_

Reviews would be really nice. Idea's, comments, improvements are all loved so don't hesitate to hit that review button. If you feel want to talk or just feel the need to email me you can at: blood(underscore)red(underscore)petals(at yahoo . com)

For some unknown reason.. fanfiction won't let me type underscores and at signs so that's what's with the whole: (underscore). Mah stupid fanfiction . net

I would also like to thank my beta reader.. 'Ryuumei-kun' go check out some of the Weiss fanfiction Ryuu has!

..Review


	2. Falling Petals

**Summary:** Omi's having trouble coping after Esset's downfall but none of Weiss sees it. Lost in their own problems Omi is left to deal with his alone when he doesn't want to. The only thing is his problems have a way of making him deal with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz characters.

Chapter 1: _Faded Smile_

_Darkness Intertwined_

It was pitch black by the time he reached the house, the rain having stopped some while ago. He was wet and cold, his hair and clothes stuck to his body. He didn't really care.

Omi didn't care about many things these days.

The small figure made it's way towards the door, fingers fumbling to get the keys out of his pocket and then finding the right one. It was more difficult than it seemed, as the light outside the door had long since died and none of the Weiss members had done much to fix it… Not since Siberian had died.

A curse slipped the younger boys mouth as the keys slipped from his grasp and hit the ground, and he quickly bent down searching for them. After a minute he found them, fingers brushing against the wet and cold metal. No thanks to the street lamp that was barely visible other than the faint glow it emitted through the sea of darkness that pressed down on the boy at all sides.

Quickly he straightened himself, not wanting to stay outside any longer than he had to, finding the correct key and turning it in the lock. With a creak Omi had opened the door. He had decided the best way was through the back rather than the front so he wouldn't alert the others.

It wouldn't have mattered; as soon as Omi opened the door, he knew nobody was there. The teen paused, staring at the black house before entering it, dripping everywhere and almost instantly making a puddle where he stood.

He flicked a switch on the side of the wall and light flooded the deserted house, but it only seemed so much emptier than when the lights were off. Sighing Omi ran his fingers through his wet hair while he slipped off his shoes and socks and setting them beside the door.

Aya was probably with his sister at the hospital as she slowly learned to get back on her feet after her comatose state; he'd been going and staying there, even since the incident.

Yohji would probably be found in a bar and wouldn't return until the early hours of the morning to which then he would just sleep in his bed locking the door. Several times the teen had tried talking to him because he knew what ailed the man, but more often than not he wouldn't say a word to him or brush him off. "No worries Chibi." Either that or stare at him with his emerald orbs, distantly, almost as if he wasn't there anymore.

As for himself he tried to stay as far away from the shop as possible, but since he had one of the shifts it didn't entirely work to his advantage. Even then, he was always smiles.. except when he was alone. When he was alone, he always let his façade slip, let everything crash and burn. All over again.

And Ken. Ken was gone. He had died in the final battle with Schwartz, drowned at sea. But Omi didn't want to think about that right now.

A sigh slipped from the small figure as he cast another woeful glance around the room before walking up the stairs, his hand gliding along the smooth wood of the banister. He reached the landing, but instead of turning right as he would have usually done he turned left towards Aya's room and the bathroom.

The soft taps of his footsteps against the wood floor could be heard as he moved down the dark hallway towards the blue tiled bathroom. Omi needed some aspirin, badly. His head was pounding and it was making him feel sick. Vertigo rose to his throat but he pushed it back down, but it left its taste in his mouth.

Stopping he reached out groping for the light switch until light flooded the small room, shocks rising though his heels as he stepped onto the cold tiled floor.

He pulled his soaked jacked off, throwing it to the side, where it landed on the floor with a soft _thump_. Almost instantly he was cold as the air met wet skin and he unconsciously gave a shiver. Maybe he needed to turn on the heater. After all, it was winter.

He waved off his inner ramblings. Really at the moment he was too tired to care.

Omi stepped in front of the bathroom sink and snatched a paper cup from the stack that was pushed in the corner. Ignoring his reflection in the mirror he opened it up to the cabinet that lay behind it, snatching the aspirin before closing the cabinet back up.

He turned on the faucet, filling his cup before trying to open the aspirin. A small growl escaped him, as it seemed he was having too much difficulty in actually opening the bottle in his tired state. Damn child-proof bottles.

After a few moments it finally opened (which was lucky because Omi was just about to throw it across the room) and the teen quickly downed not his regular two, but three. As long as the pounding in his head went away he didn't really care how many it took.

Turning the light off, he left the bathroom wrapping his arms around his torso to retain what heat he had left, walking back down the hall. As he passed them, Omi gave a side-long glance down the stairs, silently wishing for somebody.. no, anybody to be there, but nothing was. A sigh escaped the teen as he continued down the hallway and towards his bedroom... until something caught his eye.

It was nothing other than one of the many cats that flocked around Momo-san.

It paused in its progression down the hall, golden gaze fixating itself onto the golden haired teen, the light from the downstairs making the feline's black fur shine. It ears twitched and it turned its head towards Omi's room which was barely a foot from the cat. A small deep-throated growl came from the cat; its golden gaze narrowing, tail twitching sharply and ears bending in either what was fear or anger before the cat quickly ran off and down the stairs.

Omi glanced suspiciously at his door paranoia jolting in as he quietly crept forward, assassin skills kicking themselves into gear. What could possible be in his room? Nothing seemed awry when he had walked in. Had he possible missed something?

The young assassin reached towards his pockets out of habit but cursed silently as he remembered he hadn't brought his darts with him. Well he'd just have to rely on pure strength and speed, which despite what Omi's form suggested he had and could use when he wanted.

Physically and mentally preparing himself he rushed into his room his eyes scanning through the room for the intruder.

Nothing was there.

Omi could see that from the faint glow of the moon that dimly lit his room. Everything was in place; his bed on the opposite wall, his desk, littered with papers, clothes, thrown haphazardly into a laundry basket in the corner. Nothing at all was amiss.

The teen shut his eyes and raised a hand to his head his assassin mode fading into nothing as he made himself relax.

_Mental Note to Self:_ _Never trust a cat's judgment._

Now that he knew that he wasn't going to be attacked, the blonde-haired teen flicked on the light and shut the door.

"Guess Momo-san's cats don't like me anymore, hmm?"

The teen jumped at the sound, head jerking around to find the source of the voice, only to be met by Ken sitting at his desk chair, head leaning on his hand as he gazed at the boy a smile on his lips.

Omi did not reply as he let the initial shock fade away and ignoring the brunette's question and continued on as he had never seen him.

"Yohji and Aya not home?" he heard the brunette ask as he slipped off his shirt and threw it aside. His laundry would need to be done sometime.

"Omittchi. It doesn't help if you ignore me." Omi flinched at the sound of his nickname but continued on ignoring the brunette, grabbing a few more blankets from his closet and laying them on his bed.

The teen didn't want to deal with the imaginary Ken that was sitting before him. He just didn't.

Seeing someone when they're dead was not a normal sign, and talking to them would be even worse, but he had been seeing Ken for awhile now. Omi kept seeing him around since about a month after he was dead. It wasn't normal.

"You're dead, it doesn't matter," he finally replied dryly in a hope of sending the older male away, but it only made the said male shake his head lightly and frown at him.

Biting his lip lightly he silently decided it'd be better not to worry about a shower or change of clothes. The teen was just too tired to do much more. So he made his way to shut the light back off before he stopped.

"You're going to get sick if you go to bed like that."

The brunette was probably right, but at the moment Omi didn't care so he flicked off the light. Now faced with a completely empty room again he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**To all Reviewers** – Thank you all so much! I'm sorry for the late chapter but I'm not a fast writer by any means. I'm actually not entirely to happy with this chapter to tell you the truth but I thought it better to go ahead so as not to be killed by readers. I've probably already killed off the few reviews I've had by the long wait… Gomen Nasai!

**flarescence** – Thank you so much! This is actually my first time writing fanfiction for Weiss Kreuz though I saw the series quite a while ago.

**weiss kittyn** – Funny how that is.. isn't it?

**Ochiba-san** – O.o Love confession piece! XD I don't know if I could do a love confession piece. I'm all for the angst! Mahh so glad the ending turning out right. I wasn't sure how'd it actually go. It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction.

**Mamour **– Thanks So glad you liked it!

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki** – Yes it was Hopefully this chapter explained a few things.. but if you want to know entirely what happened to dear Ken-ken.. then you'll have to keep reading.


End file.
